Perlia - Untitled for Now
by MisterStories
Summary: First Story Take it easy on me Please and its Perlia PercyxThalia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I Do Not own PJO That's Ricky Boy ;P**

**I Don't really do P.O.V's but I will try my best so The reviews are welcome even Flames :P**

_**Percy P.O.V**_

I was walking up the hill to Camp-Halfblood where I saw a group of people herded the lake chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS" as I got closer I could make out the first person there and that's my egotistical, arrogant, jerk of a half-brother Richard and some blonde bimbo who is most likely a daughter of Aphrodite that was until I heard the voice of MY Annabeth.

_**Thalia P.O.V 5 Minutes before Percy Shows Up (A/N - Not good with P.o.v's I think? :L Awkward)**_

I was sitting near my tree when I heard a commotion going on at the Lake and I see Richard just the taste of his name on my tongue brings up bile he is the opposite of Percy in every way. Percy is humble, kind, caring, respectful, and sweet, where Richard is spoilt, disrespectful, arrogant, anyways back on to what was happening it looked like another girl falling for his tricks again, gods I feel bad for whoever they are but as I'm about to leave I see Percy coming over. I always had a crush on him I think it started when I first saw his eyes when I woke up from the tree, but it could be a number of things. As I was about to call Percy over to go spar I hear him shout at the couple.

"HOW COULD YOU ANNABETH" he yelled as he is shaking in fury but as soon as I hear the name Annabeth and I take a second glance and see its true.

_**Percy P.O.V Present time**_

"HOW COULD YOU ANNABETH" I yelled shaking with fury and rage and tears streaming down my eyes as the lake water starts to go out of control because of my emotions but I didn't care I had every right to be this way my _"Girlfriend"_ has been cheating on me and she doesn't seem at least guilty about it at all!

"Oh Seaweed Brain its just you I guess you see it's over sorry" she says and giggles at the end and just as I was about to walk away my dad flashes in and then right in front of everyone proclaims _Richard_ as his favorite son but I don't care about that as I start to walk away someone pulls on my arm and I turn to glare at the person I see it's Thalia my gaze softens on her.

"Perce are you going to be alright?" she questioned I just shake my head as she leads me to the Zeus cabin and we sit on the bed and she lets me just cry on her shoulder. As my sobs became less till I finally fell asleep cuddled up to Thalia, my last thoughts as I went into the realm of Morpheus is this seems perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – Disclaimer – Rick Boy Owns PJO :D**_

_**[A/N Umm I Did a Time skip of like 3 weeks so bear with this Newbie here :L BTW minor Zeus Fun Bash]**_

It's really been three weeks already but spending time with _Her _has helped me immensely because I don't know where I would be without _Her _ I don't want to think of what I would have done to Richard and Annabeth, but then again I wouldn't be with _Her._

_**Flashback – 1 week ago**_

_It was another day where Thalia would come over and cheer me up, spend all of her time with me and just being with her brightened my mood like no end and I don't know why but I never felt this way around Annabeth, but with Thalia I feel like I been dumped in the water, it's refreshing, energizing so many words to describe, but mostly she's insatiable to me, I can't get enough of her so today I'm going to tell how I feel about her._

_As we were walking down to the lake I kept glancing at her and she finally noticed my nervousness because she started talking_

"_Kelp-Head whats got you so jittery today" she asked with a quizzical look on her beautiful face._

"_It's nothing Thals just thinking something over" I replied back with a slight grin_

"_Well are you going to tell me what it is" she replied making a cute pouty face_

"_Well ok I guess, well there's this girl I really like and she has been there for me for the past two weeks and I can't get enough of her and were basically inseparable and I wanted to see if she would go out with me." I said with a slight grin because I see her wide eyes and then I get tackled by her I get ready for a beating but instead she's yelling "Yes, Yes, Yes" over and over again and with that I planted a chaste kiss on her lips._

_**Flashback Over **_

After that we became even more inseparable we were always seen either holding hands, hugging, cuddling, or kissing everywhere we went we never got tired of it, to me it was like a spark every time I kissed her and the warmth when I hug her.

_**Thalia P.O.V **_

These three weeks are the best in my life I got to spend time with Percy 24/7 and when im with him I see more and more of Percy that I never knew and I love it and we have become basically inseparable to each other and when he admitted his feelings for me I felt like the world was going to end because I thought he would only see me as a friend, but when he told me why he liked me so much and wanted to really give it a chance and it has worked out so well.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person P.O.V Olympus [Didn't See That One Coming Right….]**_

As the normal day in Olympus you see the 12 Olympians arguing like of pathetic children

"HEY WE ARE NOT PATHETIC" most yelled out load to the mysterious person writing their fates.

Anyways as they were arguing about who knows what a black portal appeared in the middle of the room and a man looking in his early twenties slicked black hair, black eyes with the center being a star white wearing a dashing black suit with constellations and galaxies on it this man was the one and only Chaos, creator of the universe, looking at the proceedings highly amused till he got bored with it then coughed to get their attention.

Zeus being the ever so dramatic drama queen he is decided to threaten the man before even recognizing "WHO ARE OR SO HELP ME I WILL BLAST YOU TO TARTURUS!" Boomed the Dramatic King of Gods

"Well I am Chaos, Creator of the universe little one." Relied Chaos still seeming highly amused by their reactions

"Why are you here Lord Chaos?" questioned Athena who looked like she was trying to solve a riddle that has no answer

"Well I am here to tell you there is war looming over us my brother Order is rising in three years' time and I came to tell you to prepare and to also pick up two demigods to give my blessing and train them to be the leaders of the army." announced Chaos nonchalantly as if talking about the weather

"WHAT!" Yelled all the Olympians "And who are the two you are taking" Thundered Zeus

"I will be taking Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace that is all, goodbye for now I'll be back in one months' time to collect them."


End file.
